


Winter's Introspective by nell

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley muses on his one true love, his bentley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Introspective by nell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Winter's Introspective by nell

  
Summary: Crowley muses on his one true love, his bentley  
Categories: Crack Fics Characters:  Crowley  
Genres:  Romance  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 397 Read: 149  
Published: 28 Sep 2005 Updated: 28 Sep 2005

 

* * *

 

Crowley scowled at the dark grey sky threatening to snow overhead. It was not the snow itself that bothered him, since he never believed that the snow would be cold or wet or slushy. Actually, for some odd reason, the snowflakes would seem to almost float away from him as fast as they could.

Instead, it was the fact that the snow always seemed so? pure at first, but through no fault of its own, it would quickly tarnish. The snow was a lot like he was, and it infuriated him.

He watched as the flakes of snow started to drift down from the sky, and then promptly ignored the snow. He had better things to do than become philosophical about snow and life and personification of said snow and said life.

He walked to his black Bentley; his wonderful Bentley with its oh so quirky habits. Although, he couldn't believe that the Bentley thought that he loved Queen. That aspect of the Bentley's personality was creepy, since it thought he loved Queen when the only reason he listened to Queen was the fact that the Bentley liked Queen.

He would do anything for his Bentley and he had done some truly despicable things (well, despicable for a demon anyway). He had stopped and helped a lost child find her mother. He had rescued a kitten from a tall tree, and worse of all, he had not caused any traffic accidents or incidents of road rage for a whole week.

The angel had thought he had been sick because of that, but how could he be sick? He had done something for his Bentley, and no matter what, that made everything better.

Moreover, the Bentley was the only thing in his life that was not tarnished by his presence. Even the Angel had become tarnished from coexisting with him for nigh on to six thousand years. The angel was only one step from falling, and even that step was slowly being eradicated. He did not want the angel to fall, but he could do nothing to prevent it. The only thing he had control over was his life, and even his life was not his own. His life was his Bentley's, and he would do anything for the Bentley. He would live for the Bentley, and more, he would love for the Bentley.

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=116>


End file.
